onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Nami
| }} Nami è la navigatrice dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Dopo la sconfitta di Arlong, è ufficialmente il terzo membro della ciurma ed il secondo ad unirsi. Nami significa "onda" in giapponese. Aspetto Nami è una ragazza giovane, alta e snella, con i capelli lunghi anche se originariamente erano corti. È il primo personaggio principale ad apparire nell'episodio 1 prima di Rufy. Molti la considerano carina o addirittura bella. Nami ha un tatuaggio blu (nero nel manga) sulla sua spalla sinistra che rappresenta un mandarino ed una girandola (un omaggio rispettivamente a Bellmer e Genzo) mentre, precedentemente, ne aveva uno che raffigurava il simbolo della ciurma di Arlong. All'inizio della serie Nami vestiva diversi abiti, ma il completo che ha indossato più a lungo è il suo abito a strisce blu e bianche assieme ad una gonna color arancio e dei sandali sempre color arancio con il tacco alto. Continuerà ad indossare questo abito fino alla sconfitta del Capitano Kuro dopodiché indosserà sempre abiti diversi a seconda delle avventure svolte. Spesso Nami indossa un paio di stivali bassi di pelle ed una semplice camicetta. Tuttavia durante e successivamente ai fatti accaduti ad Arlong Park, Nami indossa magliette a maniche corte e sandali con i tacchi alti (in quanto il suo tatuaggio non è più un segreto). Durante le avventure a Skypiea Nami indossa un paio di sandali con il tacco alto e un bikini blu mentre a Enies Lobby indossa un paio di sandali neri con il tacco alto. Durante la sosta a Thriller Bark, causa gli avvenimenti, indossa un abito da sposa bianco e, ai piedi, un paio di sandali con il tacco alto; sembra che, ad un certo punto, Nami perda i suoi sandali ma che indossa nuovamente una volta finita l'avventura nell'isola fantasma. Normalmente abbina ai suoi tops delle minigonne con degli anelli come tema. Il suo fisico sembra matura improvvisamente nel corso della storia, ma in realtà ciò è dovuto a un cambiamento di stile dell'autore. I suoi gusti riguardo i vestiti, cambiano spesso come il suo taglio di capelli. Molte delle sue camice riportano sul tessuto delle parole di quattro lettere, come "MODE" ("Moda), "GOLD" ("Oro") e "EVIL" ("Male"); questa scelta e simile allo stile di Bellmer indossava una camicia con su scritto "MACE" ("Mazza"). Nami, sul braccio sinistro, porta il Log Pose assegatole in custodia in quanto navigatrice della ciurma e, oltre a questa particolare bussola, indossa uno dei braccialetti di sua sorella Nojiko, regalatole dopo la sconfitta di Arlong. A Nami è stato visto indossare un paio di occhiali nell'arco delle avventure a Skypea. Lo stesso Oda ha detto che i movimenti di Nami sono uguali a quelli dei gatti, il colore arancione la identifica e la ragazza profuma di mikan e denaro. Dopo due anni di assenza nella ciurma di Rufy, i capelli di Nami sono diventati lunghi e voluminosi tanto da arrivarle in fondo alla schiena. Il suo seno si è ingrossato diventando più tondeggiante come quello di Robin. Sembra essere alta quasi quanto Robin adesso, ma a parte la sua silhouette a "clessidra" più pronunciata per il resto Nami non è cambiata molto. Dopo i due anni di assenza dalla ciurma, ha cambiato i suoi vestiti: ora porta un bikini color verde e bianco, indossa un paio di jeans che evidenziano i fianchi, degli orecchini di perla e ai piedi porta sandali con i tacchi alti. Galleria Personalità Insieme a Nico Robin, Nami è uno dei personaggi più intelligenti della ciurma di Cappello di paglia ed è il terzo del mare orientale in quanto, come ha detto Oda, il primo è Benn Beckman della ciurma di Shanks e il secondo è il capitano Kuro. All'inizio della serie, Nami disprezza qualsiasi pirata: li vede come persone malvagie, in quanto la ragazza ha perso sua madre a causa loro, ma inizierà a cambiare idea quando incontrerà Rufy. Prima del suo cambio di mentalità, Nami non aveva nessun scrupolo a consegnare prigioniero a Bagy e i suoi scagnozzi un pirata come Rufy, perché non riusciva ad abbassarsi al livello delle loro scaramucce fra pirati. Inoltre riteneva che i frutti del diavolo fossero solo leggende finché poi non ha assistito con i propi occhi ai poteri del frutto Puzzle Puzzle di Bagy. Nami è un personaggio avido, che accetta qualsiasi sfida o rischio le capiti purché il premio finale siano dei Berry. Il suo grande amore per il denaro ha origini fin dall'infanzia in quanto, avendo vissuto in condizioni di povertà, spesso si lamentava di voler avere più soldi per comprare ciò che desiderava; l'unica cosa che Nami non farebbe mai per soldi è tradire un compagno, non importa quanti Berry le vengano proposti. Spesso i suoi compagni cadono nelle sue strategie da "strozzina" indebitandosi per questioni banali, come quando ha prestato un cappotto a Rufy sapendo che l'avrebbe rovinato e successivamente avrebbe richiesto un risarcimento o quando ha prestato a Zoro 100.000 Berry per comprarsi delle nuove spade chiedendo il 300% di interessi. Per questo motivo chi è in debito verso di lei, se non vuole vedersi aumentare gli interessi, spesso è costretto a lavorare alle sue dipendenze per estinguere il debito.﻿ Nami ha anche il compito di controllare l'intero bottino della ciurma, svolgiendo in pratica il ruolo di tesoriere, sorveglia quindi i normali acquisti che ogni membro fa o vorrebbe fare (ad esempio il desiderio di Rufy di spendere tutto il denaro in carne) e cerca sempre di evitare che il denaro a bordo venga speso tutto in una volta. Per questa ragione, si dispera quando un membro sperpera grandi quantità di denaro oppure non coglie l'occasione di un facile guadagno. Nami è molto attaccata al suo denaro ma, per quanto lo possa negare, i suoi amici e la loro sicurezza viene sempre prima. A dimostrazione di ciò, nell'arcipelago di Sabaody era disposta a sacrificare tutto il proprio tesoro, ben 200.000.000 di Berry, per salvare la sua amica Keimi dalla schiavitù oppure nel regno di Alabasta, dopo la sconfitta della Baroque Works, ha rinunciato al miliardo di Berry pattuito con Igaram per scortare Nefertari Bibi a casa (nello sconcerto dei compagni per pensare ancora al patto) per il bene della sua amica e della sua nazione. Nami è molto prepotente e autoritaria, di solito impartisce ordini ai membri dell'equipaggio (pure a Rufy) pur non essendo il capitano, ma nessuno nella ciurma obbietta perché tutti hanno fiducia nelle sue capacità. Quando si trova in pericolo, la sua prima preoccupazione è la sua salvezza, spesso costringe altri membri della ciurma a combattere al suo posto perciò Nami stessa combatte poche volte, ma questo suo vizio si è andato attenuando nel corso della storia man mano che ha affinato le proprie tecniche di combattimento. È abbastanza fifona, non allo stesso livello di Usop, ma la sua codardia ha più a che fare con l'istinto di sopravvivenza. È il membro dell'equipaggio più consapevole dei reali pericoli che ogni giorno incombono sulla ciurma, come la minaccia della Flotta dei sette; le mancano però alcune conoscenze sui personaggi più importanti del mondo nel quale vive. Nami può essere talvolta diabolica, tanto da arrivare piantare in asso gli altri per salvarsi la vita. Un esempio lampante è quando durante il "survival game" a Skypiea Nami, dopo aver visto tutti i più forti combattenti cadere, decide, per paura, di salire sulla nave di Ener per salvarsi la vita ma, quando scoprirà i suoi progetti di distruzione, si rifiuterà di seguirlo anche a costo di inimicarsi il potente Ener. Tuttavia, a discapito dei suoi difetti, Nami è uno dei membri più compassionevoli ed emotivi della ciurma di Rufy perchè facilmente si commuove e prova simpatia per chi ha avuto un passato duro o triste. È perfino disposta a perdonare il pentito Hatchan anche se in passato le ha causato molto dolore sofferenza, in qualità di ufficiale di Arlong. È molto comprensiva, per esempio quando si discuteva se riaccettare Usop nella ciurma oppure no, era disposta a sorvolare sulle sue azioni per far rientrare l'amico, non comprendendo i discorsi sull'orgoglio di Zoro e Sanji. Nami è ossessionata dalla moda, infatti indossa sempre vestiti diversi per ogni saga (dal Baratie in poi) e quando va a fare shopping, si diverte a provare diversi vestiti in negozi di alta moda, per poi andarsene dicendo che preferisce qualcosa di più "casual". Nami non sembra vergognarsi molto ad indossare vestiti provocanti o rivelanti, perfino a farsi fotografare in costume da bagno (o farsi spiare nel bagno, come ad Alabasta) purché ci sia un adeguato compenso. Dopo i due anni di separazione dalla ciurma, Nami sembra diventata meno violenta in quanto non rimprovera più le azioni avventate che i suoi compagni eseguono di tanto in tanto, come quando Rufy e Zoro mettono in pericolo il rivestimento della Sunny saranno Usop e Chopper a rimproverarli e dargli una lezione per il loro sconsiderato comportamento. Relazioni Ciurma All'inizio Nami era entusiasta di unirsi a Rufy, ma, a causa della suo disprezzo iniziale per i pirati, divenne poi riluttante dopo aver scoperto che lui era un pirata, tanto da tradirlo ed augurarsi che morisse prima di formare un equipaggio completo. Dopo la sconfitta di Bagy, accettò comunque di accompagnare Rufy anche se lei affermava di essere solo "un'alleanza". Quando alla fine tradì l'equipaggio e tornò nel suo villaggio natio, si era ormai affezionata a loro e scoprì che non era facile semplicemente andarsene, tanto da domandarsi se la avrebbero riaccettata di nuovo un giorno. Dopo la sconfitta di Arlong e la caduta di Arlong Park si è ufficialmente unita all'equipaggio, cambiando completamente la sua opinione sui suoi compagni. Nami rispetta Rufy come capitano e leader, ma spesso si infuria per il suo modo irrazionale di pensare o la sua disattenzione. In questi casi tende ad essere violenta e, dopo aver dato una lezione a lui e a chi contribuisce alle sue stupidaggini, prende le redini del comando e impartisce ordini a tutti i suoi compagni compreso Rufy, sebbene sia lui il capitano. Nonostante ciò, tutti a bordo seguono i suoi ordini senza obiezioni, in quanto si fidano del suo istinto e delle sue abilità da navigatrice anche se Rufy, sebbene di solito segua le sue istruzione, certe volte si lamenta per capricci personali, come quando voleva andare a Skypiea o addomesticare il Kraken, ma questo succede raramente. Generalmente comunque è una dei membri che rispetta Rufy di più, essendo colui che l'ha salvata, e spesso confida nel suo aiuto in situazioni di pericolo. Altri comportamenti irritanti per Nami, che le causano spesso reazioni violente, sono i frequenti "pisolini" di Zoro nei momenti del bisogno o quando Franky la chiama "ragazzina" e gli atteggiamenti da "pervertiti" di alcuni suoi compagni, specialmente quando Brook le chiede di mostrargli le mutandine, a cui solitamente risponde con un deciso calcio sul cranio. Nami approfitta delle abilità di inventore di Usop per mantenere e aggiornare la sua arma, il clima-tact (di cui è anche l'ideatore), evitando felicemente di contribuire alle spese. Quando i due si sono riuniti dopo due anni, la ragazza lo ha abbracciato calorosamente complimentandosi a proposito di quanto sia cresciuto. Nami approfitta anche della devozione di Sanji il quale felicemente esegue ogni ordine o lavoro che gli impartisce, ignorando completamente le sue avance. È anche molto affezionata a Chopper che lo considera molto "grazioso" ed è la prima a riconoscerlo come il dottore della ciurma. Robin è la persona con cui Nami va più d'accordo e piace stare assieme ed è anche l'unico membro che non cerca di comandare prepotentemente, anzi, dopo essersi disperata per la sciocchezza e la sconsideratezza degli altri compagni, spesso trovo conforto da lei, l'unica persona sui cui possa contare. Spesso si riferisce a lei con gli onorifici giapponesi "nee-sama" o "nee-san" usati per le sorelle maggiori. Quando Nami va a fare shopping è spesso accompagnata da una sorridente Robin. Amici Genzo, il sindaco del suo villaggio natale, è stata una figura paterna sia per Nami che per Nojiko. Ha dimostrato di tenere molto a cuore la felicità di Nami. Infatti, prima che la ciurma lasciasse il villaggio Coco, ha fatto giurare a Rufy di non far perdere mai il sorriso a Nami, minacciandolo che altrimenti l'avrebbe fatto fuori con le sue mani. Quando Nami ha avuto la sua prima taglia, si è lamentato con la marina per la foto "indecente" del volantino della taglia che, secondo lui, avrebbe attirato più pervertiti che cacciatori di taglie, sebbene lui stesse ne abbia appeso una gigantografia nel suo ufficio. Anche gli abitanti del villaggio Coco sono affezionati a lei, quando si era unita alla ciurma di Arlong non vollero accettare il fatto e, dopo aver scoperto il suo piano per comprare il villaggio, la appoggiarono in segreto, sebbene in pubblico la chiamassero "strega". Continuano a volerle bene anche dopo che, alla partenza dall'isola, Nami ha rubato loro tutti i portafogli e preziosi che portavano, sebbene abbia lasciato loro i 93.000.000 di Berry che aveva accumulato fino ad allora. Nami ha un profondo legame con Bibi, che la considera quasi una sorella, per questo rimase profondamente addolorata, come tutta la ciurma, nel dover continuare il proprio viaggio senza di lei, in quanto la principessa di Alabasta decise di fermarsi nel suo regno per riparare ai danni causati da Crocodile e dalla Baroque Works. È diventata anche una grande amica del facocero zombie Laura, al punto da assisterla perfino nel suo tentativo di sposare Absalom. La loro amicizia è così forte da essere impressa nell'ombra di Laura che, dopo la sconfitta dei nemici che abitano Thriller Bark, avrà una reminescenza dell'incontro con Nami sottoforma di déjà vu. La navigatrice sarà molto contenta di vedere che l'amica è sana e salva e di sapere che si ricorda di lei. Le regala perfino parte del suo tesoro, un gesto che non ha mai fatto verso nessuno, al quale Laura ricambia donandole la Vivre Card di sua madre. Dopo essere giunta su Weatheria per colpa di Orso Bartholomew, fa la conoscenza di un anziano signore vestito come un mago di nome Haredas. Quest'ultimo cerca di intrattenerla con qualche trucchetto per farsela amica e tirarle su il morale. Nami lo rispetta quando dimostra di essere un grande esperto di climatologia, ma in fondo lo trova un tipo abbastanza noioso. Haredas la difende quando Nami viene accusata del furto di certa tecnologia presente sull'isola. Alla fine Haredas accetta anche di insegnarle quello che sa. Durante il biennio trascorso sull'isola del cielo, Nami sembra essere diventata amica di tutti quanti gli scienziati, tanto che essi non solo le consentono di partire portando dell'equipaggiamento speciale con sé, ma la aiutano anche durante la fuga della ciurma dall'arcipelago Sabaody. Nemici Essendo una ricercata, Nami è una minaccia per il Governo Mondiale e una nemica della Marina e dei cacciatori di taglie. Arlong e la sua ciurma sono stati i suoi principali nemici per lungo tempo e, sebbene si unì a loro, non ha mai mostrato nessun affetto nei loro confronti a causa della loro crudeltà verso i suoi compaesani e per essere i responsabili della morte di Bellmer. Arlong ammise nel combattimento contro Rufy di considerarla una "compagna" e di saper "usarla" meglio di quanto lui potesse mai sperare, riconoscendo il grande talento di Nami e considerandola una dei due umani degni di rispetto, essendo l'altro il capitano corrotto Nezumi. Nami ha chiarito di non aver perdonato Hacchan per quello che le ha fatto, ma dopo averlo visto prendersi un proiettile nel tentativo di fermare Rufy e avergli sentito dire che sperava di poter fare ammenda aiutando la sua ciurma nel loro viaggio, sembra che Nami ci ripensi, accettando le scuse dell'uomo-pesce. Famiglia Bellmer Ha accettato Bellmer come sua madre. Quando era ancora in vita, qualche volta litigò con lei e si lamentò per le condizioni di miseria in cui vivevano, ma dopo la sua morte ha sofferto molto la sua mancanza, sapendo quanto bene le volesse nonostante tutto. Dopo essersi unita ai pirati di Arlong, Nami viene vista disegnare un suo ritratto e chiamare il suo nome in un momento di solitudine. Quando era ancora sull'isola, andava regolarmente in cima al promontorio dove era situata la sua tomba per riflettere e stare da sola con i suoi pensieri. Tiene una sua foto assieme a lei e Nojiko bambine sulla scrivania nella sua stanza. Nojiko Nojiko fu l'unica persona a sostenerla apertamente e confortarla nei suoi anni da ladra e per questo sta molto a cuore a Nami. Anche se non sono sorelle vere, si vogliono bene e si supportano a vicenda. Quando Nami ricevette il tatuaggio di Arlong dopo essere entrata nella sua ciurma, Nojiko si fece fare un tatuaggio anche lei per poterla consolare. Quando Nami si levò quel tatuaggio lo rimpiazzò con quello attuale come omaggio a Bellmer e Genzo e ricevette uno dei braccialetti di Nojiko come suo ricordo. Storia La mappa del mondo: un tragico passato e un sogno infranto Nami è una orfana trovata da Bellmer, una Marine, durante il corso di una battaglia tra Marina e pirati. La donna decise di adottare la neonata assieme ad un'altra bambina, di qualche anno più grande di Nami, chiamata Nojiko; il trio, pur non avendo legami di sangue, formava una vera e propria famiglia. Già da bambina, Nami sviluppa una grande passione per il disegno di carte nautiche e desidera disegnare la "mappa del mondo" nella quale sarebbero raffigurate tutte le rotte e le isole esistenti nel mondo. Purtroppo le finanze di Bellmer sono piuttosto ridotte e ciò impedisce spesso alla bambina di acquistare il materiale necessario per inseguire il suo sogno; Nami decide così di tentare diversi furti per ottenere libri sulla navigazione ma viene sempre fermata da Genzo, il sindaco del villaggio, il quale tenta spesso di convincere la bambina che l'atto di rubare è un reato che non dovrebbe compiere. Bellmer rimprovera spesso Nami per i suoi furti ma elogia la bambina quando lei le mostra i primi disegni delle cartine che realizza. L'unica fonte di sopravvivenza della famiglia è il grosso campo di mandarini che possiede Bellmer e che continua a coltivare con cura con l'aiuto delle due bambine. Un anno dopo, il prezzo dei mandarini cala parecchio perchè ne è arrivata una grossa fornitura. Bellmer decide di sfamarsi solamente dei mandarini del suo campo lasciando alle due bambine le cibarie più nutrienti. Un giorno, Bellmer regala a Nami un vestito usato precedentemente da Nojiko cambiando solamente il tema della maglietta (da un girasole ad un leone) e la bambina non accetta l'indumento offendendosi perchè voleva un vestio di prima mano e non uno utilizzato da sua sorella; durante questo sfogo la bambina urla alla madre che Nojiko non è in verità sua sorella e Bellmer, all'udire queste parole, schiaffeggia Nami dicendole che per essere sorelle non dovrebbero importare i legami di sangue. Nami scappa via in lacrime dalla casa urlando alla madre che avrebbe voluto essere adottata da una famiglia ricca e si reca da Genzo. Bellmer, colpita dalle parole dette dalla bambina, decide di utilizzare tutti i soldi che le sono rimasti per organizzare un vero pranzo sostanzioso ma, così facendo, esaurirà il denaro a sua disposizione. Mentre la madre cuoce i pasti, manda Nojiko a cercare Nami per riportarla a casa e farle una sorpresa. Proprio in quel momento, il villaggio viene invaso dai pirati uomini-pesce di Arlong i quali precedentemente avevano occupato l'isola Konomi e si erano diretti verso il villaggio di Coco. Una volta al villaggio Arlong impone una tassa mensile su ciascun cittadino del villaggio pretendendo 50.000 Berry per ogni bambino e 100.000.000 Berry per ogni adulto. Una volta che i pirati giungono a pretendere il pagamento alla casa di Bellmer vi trovano solamente la madre, indaffarata in cucina. Dopo un primo momento nel quale la Marine tenta di bloccare Arlong, il pirata le spiega quanti soldi deve pagare se vuole continuare a vivere; la madre decide di utilizzare gli ultimi Berry rimasti, ovvero 100.000, per salvare le due bambine che in quel momento non erano presenti di fronte ai pirati. Le bambine, avendo visto la scena nascoste nei cespugli vicino alla casa, accorrono dalla madre abbracciandola per l'ultima volta. Bellmer spiega a Nojiko e Nami che avrebbe voluto fare molto di più per loro due ma Nami le risponde dicendole che lei è una madre fantastica e le parole che aveva pronunciato in precedenza non erano vere. Dopo questo ultimo dialogo, Arlong fucila la Marine. Dopo l'uccisione di Bellmer i pirati entrano in casa di Nami e scoprono le carte nautiche che aveva disegnato. La bambina decide di accettare la proposta di lavorare per la ciurma di Arlong come cartografa e stipula un contratto con il capo della ciurma: se riuscirà ad ottenere cento milioni di Berry Nami potrà riscattare il villaggio rendendolo libero. Nami non accenna minimamente agli abitanti del villaggio l'esistenza di questo patto, i quali inizialmente credono che la bambina li abbia traditi non pensando alla grave perdita di sua madre ma, successivamente, i cittadini sosterranno segretamente il suo obbiettivo quando Genzo scoprirà il motivo per il quale Nami si è arruolata con i pirati. La bambina comincia a girovagare in mare in cerca di pirati cui rubare i bottini. Saga del mare orientale Saga di Bagy Nami appare per la prima volta nel manga (ad eccezione dell'anime, nel quale la ragazza appare già nell'episodio 1) nel momento in cui raggira tre uomini della ciurma di Bagy rubando loro la nave e i tesori contenuti in essa come la mappa per la Rotta Maggiore. Al villaggio di Orange, Bagy ordina ai suoi uomini di rintracciare la ragazza perchè è in possesso appunto della mappa; Nami si ritrova alle calcagna gli uomini del pirata e riusce a salvarsi solo grazie a Rufy che cade improvvisamente dal cielo e, al quale Nami attribuisce il ruolo di "mandante" della ladra. Sconfitti i pirati Nami chiede a Rufy se vuole mettersi in società con lei ma la ragazza ci ripensa quando viene a sapere dall'uomo di gomma che pure lui è un pirata. La ragazza, con un piccolo stratagemma, riesce a ingabbiare Rufy e a consegnarlo al pirata Bagy. Grazie alla consegna del pirata, Nami entra nella banda di pirati di Bagy con l'unico intento finale di rubare tutti i tesori della ciurma. Sfortunatamente alla ladra, durante la festa di benvenuto, viene chiesto di sparare a Rufy con il "colpo speciale di Bagy". Nami non ha la forza di accendere la miccia dell'arma; si trova in una situazione di pericolo e viene salvata da Zoro il quale si è recato alla tenda di Bagy per salvare Rufy. Spostando il cannone in direzione contraria a quella orientata precedentemente, il trio guadagna tempo e riesce momentaneamente a scappare dai pirati. Successivamente, durante lo scontro tra Rufy e Bagy, Nami si interessa esclusivamente a rubare i tesori della ciurma del clown ma viene scoperta da Bagy, il quale, infuriato, si getta addosso alla ragazza tentando di portarle via i sacchi con dentro l'oro. Anche questa volta, la ladra è salvata da Rufy e, successivamente, riusce a legare saldamente alcune parti del corpo del clown in modo che non ritornino al loro possessore al suo richiamo. Così facendo, Rufy riesce a vincere la battaglia e Nami stringe momentaneamente una alleanza con Rufy e Zoro. L'uomo nel forziere Nella prima parte della storia, la ciurma di Cappello di paglia (composta ora da Rufy, Zoro e Nami) attracca su di un'isola popolata da strani animali le cui sembianze e versi prodotti sono un miscuglio di diverse specie. Durante l'esplorazione Nami e Rufy devono passare una "prova" imposta da una divinità, la quale poi si rivelerà un essere umano. Una volta superato il test, questa persona, il cui nome è Gaimon, racconta ai due pirati che è sbarcato su quest'isola molto tempo fa, con un equipaggio di pirati alla ricerca del leggendario tesoro che si sarebbe dovuto trovare in questo luogo. Gaimon aveva eseguito una lunga ricerca e aveva trovato dei bauli situati su una altura ma, senza volerlo, era scivolato e caduto a terra incastrandosi in una cassa aperta sottostante. Quando aveva tentato di tornare alla nave ormai era troppo tardi perchè i suoi compagni lo avevano abbandonato. Dopo questo racconto, l'uomo indica a Rufy l'altura e il ragazzo di gomma vi sale per aprire le casse d'oro ma dentro non vi è alcun tesoro. Gaimon rimane colpito dalla notizia, in quanto, per tutti quegli anni, era rimasto sull'isola a guardia del tesoro. Successivamente Rufy e Nami ritornano alle loro imbarcazioni e Gaimon spiega loro che non vuole abbandonare l'isola perchè ha deciso di difenderla dai cacciatori di pellicce che spesso attraccavano in quel luogo per uccidere gli strani animali, la cui pelle vale molti Berry. Duello con il capitano Kuro I pirati di Cappello di Paglia arrivano al villaggio di Shirop nell'arcipelago Gekko, dove incontrano Usop, un ragazzo a capo di una banda di ragazzini che fingono di essere pirati. Dopo essersi conosciuti, Luffy avanza l'idea di cercare una imbarcazione più grande di quella attuale e di cercare nuovi componenti per la sua ciurma. Usopp consiglia alla ciurma di rivolgersi a Kaya, la cittadina più ricca di tutto il paese in quanto ha ereditato tutto il patrimonio dai suoi genitori, morti in un terribile incidente. Sentite le sue disgrazie, il gruppo decide di non farle la richiesta in modo da non essere maleducati ma, quando Usop si reca alla villa di nascosto per raccontare le sue avventure alla ragazza, il capitano cambia radicalmente idea, in quanto i componenti della ciurma di Usopp spiegano che il ragazzo si reca spesso alla villa per tirare su di morale Kaya. I pirati di Cappello di paglia si dirigono alla villa e pure loro entrano nel giardino di nascosto. Prima che Rufy possa chiedere alla ragazza se poteva consegnare loro la nave, Krahador, il maggiordomo della villa, li invita ad andarsene ma, nel farlo, offende Usopp il quale colpisce con un pungo il maggiordomo. Il gruppo ritorna al villaggio e, involontariamente, Rufy ed il ragazzo ascoltano la conversazione tra Krahador e Jango, un suo alleato ipnotizzatore; i due scoprono che, in verità, il maggiordomo è un terribile pirata chiamato Kuro ed ha intenzione di invadere il villaggio con la sua ciurma attraccata a poche miglia dall'isola ed ottenere l'eredità della famiglia di Kaya, in modo da passare il resto della vita in modo tranquillo e da ricco. Usopp andrà ad avvertire gli altri pirati di Rufy e, il gruppo, su richiesta d'aiuto di Usopp, si preparerà alla battaglia contro i pirati di Kuro. I preparativi vengono compiuti nel punto sbagliato dell'isola e i pirati devono, molto velocemente, spostarsi dalla loro postazione a quella da dove arriveranno i corsari in pochi minuti, per evitare che arrivino al villaggio. Prima della fuga Nami scivola sull'olio che era stato versato sul terreno come trappola; la ragazza si aggrappa a Zoro per poter superare la pozza d'olio ma, così facendo, impedisce al guerriero di arrivare in tempo ad affrontare i nemici, in quanto lo spadaccino continua insistentemente a correre sull'olio senza riuscire ad avanzare di un passo. I primi ad arrivare nel luogo dove avviene l'invasione sono Usopp e Nami ma i due si ritrovano in difficoltà durante la battaglia perchè Nami getta all'indietro, senza volerlo, dei makibashi (chiodi a cinque punte), bloccando così l'unica via di fuga disponibile. Avendo sprecato buona parte dei makibashi, i due tentano di fermare i pirati con le loro armi: Usopp utilizza una fionda e Nami il suo bastone componibile. I corsari però risultano essere in troppi per poterli fermare tutti e i due combattenti vengono messi fuori gioco in poco tempo. A risolvere la situazione sono Rufy e Zoro che respingono l'avanzata. Lo spadaccino si scontra con Buchi e Sham mentre Rufy, ipnotizzato da Jango, diventa furioso, scontrandosi con tutti gli uomini della banda di Kuro e, dalla rabbia, stacca la polena della nave dei pirati ma viene nuovamente ipnotizzato da Jango facendolo addormentare. Prima che la situazione precipiti, Nami cerca di restituire a Zoro le spade che gli erano state sottratte da Sham ma viene ferita da Jango con una lama tonda che ha funzione pure di pendolo. Mentre l'ipnotizzatore si distrae per seguire lo scontro tra Zoro e Buchi, Nami corre verso Rufy e, con un colpo di tacco, sveglia il capitano, il quale torna subito in battaglia andando a scontrarsi con Kuro, arrivato alla spiaggia perchè non era stata rispettata la tabella di marcia programmata da tempo. Sempre Nami riesce ad allungare a Zoro le sue due spade perse, in modo che lo spadaccino sconfigga i suoi avversari. Mentre Rufy combatte Kuro, la ragazza, indisturbata, pensa a derubare la ciurma nemica di tutti i tesori contenuti nella nave attraccata. Una volta sconfitto il falso maggiordomo, i pirati di Cappello di paglia decidono di far entrare Usopp nella ciurma e Kaya, essendo stata coinvolta nella storia, decide di ringraziare i suoi salvatori donando loro la Going Merry. Tradimento al Baratie Durante la navigazione, la ciurma incontra due cacciatori di taglie che inizialmente lavoravano con Zoro: Johnny e Yosaku i quali consigliano di cercare un cuoco al ristorante sul mare chiamato Baratie. Raggiunta la grossa nave ristorante, Rufy la danneggia senza volerlo, respingendo una palla di cannone sparata dalla Marina, e il rimbalzo indirizza il proiettile sul ristorante. Rufy viene costretto a fare il cameriere per due anni da Zef in modo da poter riparare i danni. Per andare a vedere cosa combina Rufy, Zoro, Nami e Usop entrano nel ristorante e si accomodano ad un tavolo. Verranno serviti da Sanji, futuro membro della ciurma, il quale, incantato dalla bella ragazza, decide di non farle pagare il pranzo. Una volta finito il pasto, la ragazza torna alla nave e comincia ad osservare un plico di fogli, tirati fuori dai due cacciatori di taglie conosciuti. Nello sfogliare i volantini, Nami trova quello di Arlong e le fa tornare in mente quale sia il suo obiettivo: derubare i pirati. La ladra imbroglia Johnny e Yosaku dicendo loro che doveva cambiarsi la maglia chiedendo un po' di privacy; i due si voltano in direzione contraria di Nami ma, quasi subito, vengono spinti in mare dalla stessa ragazza la quale dice allegramente ai due che lei è specializzata nel rubare ai pirati. Lungo la rotta per Arlong Park però, Nami, parlando tra sé, pensa che la ciurma di Rufy è fantastica e spera un giorno di incontrarla nuovamente per farne parte anche lei. La strega di Coco: le vere intenzioni di Nami Con la Going Merry, Nami arriva all'arcipelago Konomi ed attracca al villaggio di Coco per recarsi ad Arlong Park. All'entrata della residenza, la ladra incontra un ragazzino che intende uccidere Arlong, l'uomo-pesce, con un coltello. Prima che possa entrare dal cancello dell'edificio, la ragazza colpisce con il suo bastone smontabile il bambino, dicendogli che Arlong non ha tempo da perdere e, inoltre, Nami lascia al ragazzo un mazzo di banconote spiegandogli che con quelle si dovrà tenere al sicuro dalla furia di Arlong. Mentre la ragazza si reca dal suo capitano, Usop, Johnny e Zoro, che avevano seguito Nami per tutto il tragitto, cercano di attraccare al molo del villaggio di Coco ma vengono scoperti da tre uomini-pesce che assaltano la piccola imbarcazione. Johnny e Usop fuggono in acqua, lasciando Zoro legato all'albero maestro della barca. Due uomini-pesce decidono di portare l'imbarcazione dentro Arlong Park mentre un altro insegue i due fuggitivi diretti alla città di Gosa. Zoro viene condotto al cospetto di Arlong e lo spadaccino chiede dove si trova Nami con tono sgarbato offendendo l'uomo-pesce, il quale lo minaccia di morte. Durante il litigio, Nami esce dall'edificio per recarsi da Zoro e gli spiega che appartiene alla ciurma di Arlong e il suo scopo è solamente derubare i pirati; su questo argomento interviene il capitano dei pirati ribadendo con fermezza che Nami assomiglia, nel carattere, ad una strega, in quanto per i soldi dimentica perfino la morte del suo genitore. Le parole pronunciate da Arlong fanno, per un momento, cambiare espressione sul volto della ragazza come se fosse stata colpita duramente dal loro significato. Lo spadaccino, accorgendosi dell'espressione di Nami, si butta legato in acqua e quasi certamente sarebbe affogato per l'incapacità di muovere le braccia. La ladra, dopo un primo momento di panico ed indecisione, si getta in acqua per riportare lo spadaccino sulla terraferma; una volta in superficie, Zoro dirà a Nami che non riesce a fingere di essere malvagia perchè non resiste a vedere morire di fronte ai propri occhi una persona. La ragazza, accorta di essere al centro dell'attenzione, sferra un pugno a Zoro stordendolo momentaneamente e, successivamente, ordina di trascinarlo in prigione. Dopo l'accaduto, Arlong, con parecchi uomini-pesce, si reca al villaggio di Coco per uccidere il poliziotto Genzo in quanto gli erano state ritrovate armi in casa e, nel frattempo, Nami taglia le corde che tenevano legate le braccia di Zoro e lo fa fuggire di prigione, invitandolo a lasciare l'isola per il suo bene. Mentre Arlong ritorna alla sua residenza, Nami si incammina verso la tomba di sua madre, passando prima dal villaggio di Coco; al suo arrivo gli abitanti la accolgono freddamente, chiudendosi in casa senza neanche guardarla. Anche la sorellastra decide di andare a trovare la tomba di Bellmer e, giunti sul luogo, Nami le rivela che mancano pochi milioni di Berry per giungere all'obiettivo che si era imposta. Nami torna alla residenza degli uomini-pesce e si offre lei stessa di uccidere Usop; il cecchino inizialmente rimprovera la ragazza per aver tradito la fiducia in lei che aveva Rufy ma la ladra lo colpisce con forza e conficca un pugnale nello stomaco del ragazzo. A parare il colpo inflitto dal pugnale vi è la mano sinistra di Nami e, in questo modo, il ragazzo non muore ma l'azione che si è svolta, se non osservata da molto vicino, sembra reale; dopo la pugnalata, la ragazza getta Usopp in mare, in modo che possa tentare di fuggire da Arlong Park. Rufy, Sanji e Yosaku arrivano al villaggio di Coco. Qui vengono a sapere da Johnny che Nami ha pugnalato violentemente Usop, uccidendolo e, contemporaneamente, la ragazza si reca dai nuovi sbarcati dicendo loro che dovevano andarsene dall'isola, ribadendo di avere ucciso il loro compagno e, infine, ritorna a casa sua. Mentre Nojiko racconta la sua storia, sbarcano sull'isola i Marine guidati da Nezumi, un capitano di vascello corrotto da Arlong purchè non faccia rapporto ai suoi superiori sui fatti che avvengono nell'arcipelago Konomi. Nezumi viene condotto da Genzo alla casa di Nami e spiega alla ragazza che deve sequestrarle tutti i bottini da lei rubati ai pirati, in quanto l'atto di rubare è un reato e i beni confiscati devono essere portati alla Marina. Nami litiga con il comandante dicendogli che al posto di chiedere aiuto alla Marina per soccorrere gli abitanti del vilaggio pensa solamente a confiscarle i suoi bottini, pur essendoci una situazione ben più grave da risolvere. La ragazza tenta di fermare i Marine che setacciano il campo di mandarini per scoprire se vi sia qualche cassa contenente i Berry ma alcuni soldati sparano a Nojiko, ferendola; in questo modo la ragazza si vede costretta a non reagire. Nezumi, dicendo che cercavano 100.000.000 di Berry, fa intuire a Nami che dietro questo sequestro c'è Arlong, in quanto solo lui sapeva la cifra esatta che sarebbe bastata per comprare il villaggio di Coco. Così la ragazza corre ad Arlong Park chiedendo spiegazioni all'uomo-pesce, il quale le risponde che lei è utile alla sua ciurma come cartografa e non vuole assolutamente perderla; termina il suo discorso dicendole, ironicamente, che 100.000.000 di Berry sono facili da ottenere e che lui continuerà a mantenere la promessa stipulata otto anni prima. Nami scappa piangendo dalla residenza dell'uomo-pesce e al villaggio incontra i cittadini riuniti da Genzo e le spiegano che loro avevano combattuto questa guerra con la pazienza, aspettando il giorno in cui lei avrebbe guadagnato i Berry necessari per essere liberi ma, dopo l'accaduto, decidono di scontrasi con gli uomini-pesce per tentare di tornare in libertà. La ragazza prova a fermarli, in quanto consapevole che sarebbero andati incontro a morte certa ma Genzo, deciso, le dice che questa ribellione andava svolta sin quando Arlong sbarcò sull'isola. Nami, vedendo che la situazione è completamente precipitata, si dispera e, arrabbiata e piangendo, si pugnala il braccio sinistro nel punto in cui è presente il tatuaggio-simbolo della ciurma di Arlong. Contemporaneamente, Rufy, si incammina verso di lei e blocca il suo braccio in modo che non si pugnali; inizialmente, la ragazza gli urla di andarsene via dall'isola ma, dopo essersi sfogata, gli chiede aiuto. Il ragazzo di gomma accetterà la sua richiesta e le affida il suo cappello di paglia in segno di fiducia e per evitare che venga distrutto in battaglia. Rufy, Zoro, Sanji e Usop affrontano gli uomini-pesce che spiccano di più in tutta la ciurma di pirati. Dopo la vittoria della ciurma di Cappello di paglia, gli abitanti del villaggio di Coco e i compagni di Rufy festeggiano la caduta di Arlong, degli uomini pesce e della fuga dei Marine corrotti; la ragazza decide di farsi disegnare un nuovo tatuaggio sulla spalla sinistra: un tatuaggio che ricorda la forma di una girandola (in ricordo di Genzo) e, nella prima "pala" del disegno, un tondo con una foglia che fa venire in mente un mandarino (in ricordo di Bellmer). Il giorno dopo Nami non si ferma a salutare i suoi amici del villaggio e, per salire sulla nave, corre attraverso i cittadini salendo poi sulla nave con un balzo. Genzo e gli abitanti tentano di fermarla per salutarla ma, una volta salita sulla nave, la ragazza fa cadere sul pavimento tutti i portafogli a loro rubati. La prima reazione del gruppo è l'arrabbiarsi ma, subito dopo, sono comunque contenti che Nami parta con una ciurma allegra. Approdo a Rogue Town La ciurma arriva poi a Rogue Town, il luogo in cui il re dei pirati Gol D. Roger è nato ed è stato giustiziato. Nami ed i suoi amici girano separatamente lungo la città per andare ad acquistare il necessario per affrontare il viaggio nella rotta maggiore. Nami si reca in qualche negozio di vestiti dove ne prova parecchi e ne acquista molti per il viaggio che intraprenderà. Una volta finiti gli acquisti si accorge che la temperatura e la pressione atmosferica stanno cambiano e si preannuncia in arrivo un tifone. Tenta di radunare i membri della ciurma ma incontra solo Usopp con il quale si dirige alla Going Merry per prepararla alla partenza in attesa che gli altri compagni ritornino. Trovano Moji, il quale aveva tentato di appiccare fuoco alla nave di Cappello di paglia ma, con l'arrivo della pioggia, il suo tentativo era fallito e i due compagni riescono a metterlo fuori gioco in poco tempo. Rufy, Zoro e Sanji arrivano giusto in tempo alla nave per imbarcarsi e dirigersi verso la Reverse Mountain. Saga della Baroque Works La Reverse Mountain e l'incontro con Lovoon Nami raduna i membri della ciurma all'interno della cabina per spiegare loro che per raggiungere la Rotta Maggiore è necessario salire su una montagna, rimanendo comunque sulla nave. Dopo la breve riunione la ragazza comincia ad impartire ordini ai pirati per poter affrontare il potente tifone, scatenatosi da quando erano partiti da Rouge Town. Raggiunto l'ingresso della Reverse Mountain la nave imbocca un canale d'acqua che, grazie all'azione dei venti, riesce a spingere la nave e l'acqua di mare fin sopra al picco della montagna. Una volta in cima, la nave scorre dall'altro lato della Reverse Mountain ma, ad ostruire l'uscita, vi è una enorme balena. La balenottera divora la nave ma Rufy riesce a salvarsi in tempo e, allarmato per i suoi amici, cercherà diverse strategie per entrare all'interno del cetaceo. Dentro la pancia, la ciurma di Cappello di paglia fa conoscenza con Crocus, un dottore che si è stabilito nello stomaco del cetaceo per prendersi cura di Lovoon, la balena. L'interno della pancia è stato rivestino in modo tale da sembrare di essere all'aperto; Rufy, intanto, riesce a trovare un condotto che gli permette di penetrare nella balena, ma non è il solo ad aggirarsi di nascosto dentro Lovoon, infatti mr. 9 e miss Wednesday si preparono ad uccidere Crocus per poi eliminare la balena ed ottenere ottima carne da portare alla loro città. Il tentativo dei due agenti verrà fermato da Rufy e, dopo aver conosciuto Crocus, il vecchio dottore racconta al gruppo di pirati che Lovoon sta attendendo da moltissimi anni il ritorno dei suoi compagni pirati e, dopo un po' di tempo, aveva preso a sbattere il muso contro la Linea Rossa per cercare di ritornare dall'altra parte e rincontrare i suoi amici. Usciti dalla pancia della balena Crocus dona alla ciurma il Log Pose, la speciale bussola che serve per navigare lungo la Rotta Maggiore; il vecchio spiega che il Log Pose indica il campo magnetico dell'isola successiva alla quale si può arrivare e, perchè l'ago modifichi la direzione indicata, bisogna attendere sull'isola visitata un certo numero di giorni. Il numero di giornate da attendere varia da isola ad isola; dopo le spiegazioni l'oggetto viene consegnato a Nami in quanto è la navigatrice del gruppo e la persona più responsabile della ciurma. Prima di partire, viene chiesto a Rufy da parte di mr. 9 e miss Wednesday di essere scortati fino all'isola successiva per comunicare ai loro superiori il risultato della missione; i due avevano chiesto l'aiuto di Cappello di paglia perchè erano appena scampati da un tentativo di omicidio da parte degli Unlucky. Il capitano accetta la loro richiesta e il gruppo salpa verso l'isola indicata dal Loge Pose. Whiskey Peak Arrivati a Whiskey Peak mr. 9 e miss Wednesday si dileguano e la ciurma viene accolta calorosamente dai cittadini, tanto da dare inizio ad una festa che durerà fino a notte fonda. Durante la festa, Nami e i suoi amici mangiano e bevono a sazietà fino ad addormentarsi. Successivamente, durante il discorso tra Zoro e l'uomo che ha rivelato di chiamarsi Igaram, Nami contratta con l'uomo e pretende il pagamento di un miliardo di Berry per scortare la principessa fino al suo regno. Igaram si ritrova costretto ad accettare la proposta; la ragazza incarica a Zoro e Rufy di eliminare i due membri della Baroque Works che stavano tentando di prendere Bibi. Messi fuori gioco i due nemici, Bibi fa conoscenza con i tre membri svegli della ciurma di Cappello di paglia spiegando loro che la situazione nel suo paese è tragica: è in atto una ribellione contro il re, suo padre, in quanto sul territorio di Alabasta ha smesso di piovere, provocando la desertificazione di molte città e spesso della mancanza di acqua. Continuando il racconto, spiega inoltre che lei e Igaram si erano infiltrati nella Baroque Works in quanto sospettavano che questa organizzazione avesse a che fare con gli avvenimenti accaduti ad Alabasta. I loro sospetti si erano rivelati esatti: a capo della Baroque vi è Crocodile, un membro della Flotta dei sette che intende governare il regno di Alabasta. Rufy, Zoro, Nami e Bibi prendono i loro amici ancora addormentati, li caricano sulla nave, e salpano immediatamente. I duellanti di Little Garden Con la nuova compagna a bordo, Rufy e i suoi amici si dirigono verso la nuova isola sulla quale sostare, finchè sulla barca compare misteriosamente Miss All Sunday, la seconda agente della Baroque Works più forte ed una dei pochi agenti a conoscere la vera identità del capo dell'organizzazione. La ragazza spiegherà a Rufy che se attraccheranno a Little Garden, la meta che stanno per raggiungere, non arriveranno mai ad Alabasta; detto ciò Miss all Sunday dona a Cappello di paglia l'Eternal Pose per Alabasta, in modo da arrivarci immediatamente, ma il capitano decide di distruggerlo e di continuare lungo la rotta stabilita. Arrivati a Little Garden, Rufy e Bibi decidono di inoltrarsi nella foresta tropicale per esplorarla; Zoro e Sanji gareggiano tra di loro per chi catturerà la preda più grossa da cucinare; infine Usopp e Nami, dalla paura, decidono di rimanere sulla nave ma, una volta che i loro compagni se ne vanno, il gigante Brogi si avvicina alla Going Merry facendo conoscenza con i due pirati a bordo. Il gigante invita Nami e Usopp a pranzare da lui e i due, pur malvolentieri, accettano l'invito; dopo pranzo il gigante spiega che il Log Pose impiega un anno di tempo per registrare il nuovo magnetismo per la prossima isola e i due amici rimangono scioccati dalla notizia. Inoltre scoprono che Brogi da cento anni combatte contro il suo rivale Dori per una vecchia disputa, e che Rufy e Bibi sono diventati amici di Dori stesso. Dopo l'ennesimo scontro scontro a Dori viene offerta una botte di vino presente sulla Going Merry ma, appena il gigante beve il vino, il barile esplode, causandogli ancora più ferite. Durante il duello successivo Dori viene sconfitto da Brogi. A questo punto i responsabili del tranello si fanno vivi: mr. 3 grazie ai poteri del frutto Dela Dela imprigiona il gigante Brogi; in seguito compaiono miss Golden Week, mr. 5 e miss Valentine. Inizialmente, Rufy e Usopp saranno impegnati in un combattimento con Mr. 5 e Miss Valentine e ciò permetterà a Mr. 3, con uno stratagemma, di catturare Bibi, Nami e Zoro, per posizionarli nel Giant Candle Service Set, un particolare marchingengo di cera semiliquida che permette di tramutare le persone in statue di cera. Per fortuna Rufy e Usop riescono a sconfiggere gli agenti della Baroque Works e Usop con il fuoco riesce a liberare i compagni intrappolati. La ciurma si prepara a ripartire perchè Sanji ha recuperato dalla base di mr. 3 sull'isola un Eternal Pose per Alabasta. Avventura nel regno di Drum Appena partiti da Little Garden, Nami si ammala di una grave malattia che le fa alzare parecchio la febbre, non permettendole quindi di continuare a dare indicazioni ai suoi compagni per affrontare i pericoli del mare. Rufy, che già da molto tempo ci aveva pensato, decide di voler far entrare nella ciurma un dottore e di andarlo a cercare nella prossima isola sulla quale sbarcheranno. Dopo qualche giorno, la nave viene attaccata dai pirati di Blik Wapol ma vengono messi fuori gioco da Zoro e Sanji e Rufy scaglia l'ex monarca lontano dalla sua nave. Il viaggio prosegue indisturbato fino a che attraccano la Going Merry sulla costa dell' isola di Drum; qui gli abitanti, brandendo le armi, ordinano ai pirati di andarsene ma Rufy riesce a spiegare in che situazione si trovano attualmente e il pirata riesce a diventare amico del capo del villaggio Dorton. L'ex guardia di Wapol, spiega loro che nel suo paese è rimasta solamente una dottoressa chiamata Kureha, che abita nel vecchio castello del monarca, su di una montagna. Cappello di paglia decide di portare Nami sulle sue spalle e, assieme a Sanji, si dirige verso il castello; mentre i due si incamminano, sbarca su Drum la ciurma di Blik Wapol e il re è deciso a reinstaurare la precedente monarchia. Wapol, dopo aver fatto uccidere Dorton in uno scontro, si dirige pure lui verso la sua vecchia residenza e ci metterà poco tempo, in quanto cavalcherà l'ippopotamo Robson. Mentre il re si dirige al castello, Sanji viene travolto dalla valagna creata dai Lapin e Rufy dovrà sorreggere pure il suo amico privo di forze; non essendoci mezzi per raggiungere il castello, Cappello di paglia si arrampica a fatica lungo la montagna e, una volta in cima, verrà aiutato da Tonytony Chopper, l'assistente della dottoressa. Kureha corica su di un letto Nami e, una volta che la ragazza si sveglia, le spiega che è stata punta dalla pulce Kesha, un essere estinto da parecchio tempo che trasmette una malattia mortale alle persone; spiega inoltre che le aveva iniettato un antidoto che l'avrebbe fatta guarire in cinque giorni. Mentre le due colloquiano, Rufy e Sanji si interessano allo strano assistente della dottoressa, cercando di comprenderne la natura. Successivamente Chopper avverte l'odore del re Wapol e corre fuori dall'edificio per fermare il monarca; a seguirlo Rufy e Sanji i quali, assieme alla renna, sconfiggono Cromarimo e Chess. Wapol ha l'occasione di entrare nel castello per cercare qualche arma da mangiare per sconfiggere Rufy; trova invece Nami e cerca di prenderla per poterla uccidere ma viene fermato da Rufy e, dopo diversi tentativi, viene scaraventato su di una isola lontana da quella di Drum. Nami chiede il permesso della dottoressa di poter ripartire la sera stessa, in quanto stare attraccati per cinque giorni a Drum sarebbe un periodo di tempo troppo lungo e ad Alabasta la situazione sta peggiorando di giorno in giorno. La dottoressa acconsente controvoglia alla richiesta, in quanto non è guarita completamente; Rufy chiede a Chopper di unirsi alla ciurma e la renna, dopo un primo tentennamento, accetta la richiesta. La Going Merry salpa così la sera stessa dell'arrivo a Drum verso Alabasta. La guerra di Arabasta The crew saw a Sea Cat as they neared Arabasta. Starving for food, they try to capture it but Vivi stop them since it was considered a sacred animal. As they pass through some steam from an underwater volcano, Luffy and Usopp caught an okama while fishing. As they waited for his crew to catch up, he entertains them with his Devil Fruit ability to copy other people's appearances, one of which was Vivi's father. When the man's crew caught up, he was revealed to be Mr. 2 Bon Kurei of Baroque Works. Knowing his abilities, they made an 'X' mark on their right arms to know when he was posing as one of them. The crew landed in Nanohana where they encounter Smoker and Tashigi. A powerful pirate named Portgas D. Ace appears, and is revealed to be Luffy's older brother. Ace fights Smoker while the Straw Hats run for their ship. Ace catches up to them and gave Luffy a Vivre Card before departing. They docked their ship near the once 'green city' of Erumalu where they see the extent of the country's suffering as Vivi explained how Baroque Works was using Dance Powder to cause it. After tackling some of the dangers in the desert, they reach Yuba where they meet Toto, a friend of the royal family. They find out that the Rebel Army has moved out of Yuba and headed to Katorea, and the rebel leader Kohza, Toto's son and Vivi's childhood friend, is determined to attack. The crew travels to the city of Rainbase to take down Crocodile and Baroque Works, but run afoul of Smoker and Tashigi. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Smoker are trapped by Crocodile. Chopper distracts Crocodile while Sanji frees the rest of the crew, but find themselves trapped yet again. After escaping from Rain Dinners, Usopp and the crew together with Vivi crossed the desert to Alubarna, where the final battle will take place. Crocodile, however, manages to catch Luffy, beginning the first round of their battle. The crew, excluding Luffy, proceeded to the Alubarna. As they reach the destination, they split up to distract the Baroque Works agents to engage their battle separately. Nami faced off against Miss Doublefinger while trying to figure out her new weapon, the Clima-Tact, at the same time. Unfortunately, Usopp made it more of party favor than a weapon. Regardless, she managed to defeat the Baroque Works agent with her most powerful attack at the time: the Tornado Tempo. Later, the Straw Hats hurried to locate the bomb before it goes off. Vivi figured out where the bomb was, and had Usopp call the Straw Hats together with a flare. She found it inside of the clock tower, but the Mr. 7 pair of Baroque Works were there. Vivi defeats them but realized the bomb cannot be stopped so easily. It has a timer, and right before it blows up, Pell shows up and takes it into the atmosphere, where he sacrifices himself to save Alubarna. The Rebel and Royal armies continued to fight even after the bomb went off. It wasn't until it rained and Crocodile was revealed to be one behind the drought that they stopped. Tashigi and Smoker both were rewarded for taking on Crocodile, but neither one of them believed it was right since the Straw Hat pirates did all the work. Luffy rescued Nico Robin and Cobra from the collapsing tomb where he fought and defeated Crocodile. He was then brought to the palace to rest. When he awakened, a banquet is thrown for the pirates. They were then invited to enjoy the hotspring steam-room inside the palace. Later that night, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei contacted them, telling them he prevented their ship from being taken by the Marines. During the journey back to their ship, Nami admitted to the others that she willingly gave up on the 1 billion that she previously demanded from Igaram to deliver Vivi to Arabasta for Vivi's sake. The next day, the day of her speech, Vivi was to make a decision on whether or not she will stay on the crew. Meanwhile, Bon Kurei and his crew helped the Straw Hats escape from Hina so they could get to Vivi, who declined joining them for the sake of he country. Regardless, they all showed their 'X' mark to signify that they will still consider her as one of them. After escaping from the Marines, Nico Robin (Ms. All Sunday) appears from inside of the Straw Hats ship. She manages to persuade the crew to let her join since she had nowhere else to go. She bribes Nami with some of Crocodile's gems. Saga di Skypiea Confusione a Jaya Nami's Log Pose begins to point to the sky, after that, a big ship falls from sky and the crew finds a map in of an island named "Skypiea" on a two hundred year-old ship. They compete with the Masira's salvage crew while they search for more clues on how to get there. The Straw Hats decide to go to Jaya island to look for information on Skypeia. Jaya's main town is full of famous pirates that are constantly brawling with each other. Luffy and Zoro have a run-in with a pirate known as "Bellamy the Hyena", who ridicules their dreams and beats them up. Luffy, Zoro and Nami meet the man who is later revealed to be Blackbeard. They leave Mock Town, and get into a fight with Masira's brother, Shojo. The Straw Hats meet with Montblanc Cricket on another part of Jaya. Cricket is a descendant of Montblanc Norland, an infamous "liar" who told of a gold city on Jaya, and Cricket was outcast for looking for artifacts of the gold city. He may be the only person who knows how to get to Skypiea. Cricket explains how the Straw Hats can ride a dangerous vertical current called the Knock-Up Stream to get to Skypeia. However, they first have to catch a South Bird to point them toward the point where the stream will erupt from the ocean. While the Straw Hats are looking for a South Bird, Bellamy and his crew attack Cricket's house, and steal the gold artifacts he had collected over the years from his salvage work. When the Straw Hats return and see what happened, Luffy decides to take a side trip back to Mock Town. The Going Merry is refitted by Masira and Shojo to be more flight capable, and the Straw Hats catch a ride on the Knock-Up Stream for Skypeia. L'avventura nell'isola nel cielo After arriving in the White Sea, the Straw Hats come across the Gate of Heaven. They were recommended by an old woman named Amazon to pay a 1,000,000,000 extol fee per person, but even though they hadn't paid, she let them pass. As they were carried by a sky shrimp to the White-White Sea, they landed at a place that is surrounded by clouds. They met Conis, a Skypiean. As their conversation continues about the waver, the White Berets interrupt them and label them as criminals of illegal entry. As Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and Robin climb aboard the ship, the shrimp suddenly carries them off to the Sacrificial Altar in Upper Yard. Nami, Zoro and Robin explore the land and discover it to be a part of Jaya. As they go back to the ship, they seen Gan Fall being treated by Chopper, who is physically injured due to his battle against Shura. They spend a night on Upper Yard to prepare for their trek to "the skull's right eye". The next morning, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji remain on the ship. Gan Fall illustrates to the three how an impact dial works. Enel suddenly appears and has a short conversation with Gan Fall. Il survival del dio After the conversation, he takes out Sanji and Usopp. Enel vanishes leaving Satori's brothers, Hotori and Kotori. Nami defeated Hotori while Kotori was defeated by Gan Fall. Pagaya and Conis arrive with a Shandian child named Aisa. Aisa tries to escape by jumping into the sea, and she is rescued by Nami shortly thereafter. As Nami and Aisa talked to each other, they were chased by Norla and ran to the middle forest. As they continue to proceed, they are swallowed by the snake together with Gan Fall. Inside, they meet up with Luffy, who had thought he was in a cave the whole time. As the snake falls open mouthed, Nami, Gan Fall, and Aisa manage to escape. Nami uses her waver and lands safely. The six left from Enel's Survival Game were Nami, Enel, Zoro, Robin, Gan Fall, and Wiper. After everyone but Nami and Enel were wiped out due to resistance, Nami proclaimed that she would join Enel on his journey to the Endless Varse. Enel later showed Nami his flying ark Maxim. As soon as they get on, Luffy arrives to fight Enel. He is defeated and kicked off the ship with a golden ball welded onto his arm. Shortly after, Nami rejects Enel's leadership and protection thus provoking him to attack her. Nami uses her Clima Tact to redirect Enel's lightning, but is powerless against his stronger attacks. Right then, Usopp arrives to save her, and later Sanji to save them both. Nami and Usopp escape with the waver, and later come back for Sanji. Nami then took Luffy using her waver to go up Giant Jack. They send a message to the rest of the crew to cut down Giant Jack. Using the angle of the falling beanstalk, Luffy and Nami attempt to reach the Maxim. Enel attempts to sink Upper Yard to stop them, but Luffy manages to get up to Enel and eventually finish him off. Later they celebrate the ending of the four hundred year war. The crew was awakened by Luffy to steal the gold. A group of Skypieans came to give them the giant gold post from the golden bell as a reward, but the crew mistook it as a giant cannon. They ran to their ship and managed to return to the Blue Sea with the help of Pagaya and Conis. Saga della CP9 Davy Back Fight Nami participated in the first Davy back fight event, the Donut Race, along with Usopp and Nico Robin against Porche, Kapoty, and Monda. During the race she demonstrated her astute navigation skills by easily guiding the raft through a coral reef (in spite of Foxy's interference) by using the eddies to carry their raft through. She also easily saw through all of Foxy's attempts to stall them such as a fake detour sign, a fake emergency victim and a fake finish line. Near the finish line her team was on the verge of victory only to be brought to a complete halt by Foxy's Devil Fruit power and losing the race. As a result Chopper was taken by the Foxy Pirates, in part to weaken the Straw Hat Pirate's Groggy Ring team (since team members cannot be replaced once teams are set) and also because he's "cute". In the next event, Groggy Ring, she helped Sanji and Zoro win by stealing the flagrantly biased referee's red card to prevent Sanji's disqualification and then tricking him into blowing the finishing whistle once Sanji and Zoro scored to seal their victory. As a result Chopper was reclaimed. After the Davy Back Fight, the Straw Hats are confronted by Aokiji, one of the three Admirals. Aokiji casually hits on her, asking if she's available which sparks the jealousy of Sanji. Aokiji reveals to the crew a little of Nico Robin's dark past, emphasizing that every organization she has joined has been wiped out, leaving her as the only survivor. Nami, with the rest of the crew try their best to protect Robin but she is effortlessly knocked aside by the Admiral. She helps thaw out Robin and restore her. Water 7: una nave e una ciurma a pezzi Subito dopo aver evitato per un soffio che la Going Merry venga travolta da un treno che viaggia sul mare, la ciurma incontra una donna, Kokoro, e sua nipote Chimney. Kokoro dona a Rufy la mappa per raggiungere la città di Water 7. Giunti sul posto Rufy, Nami, e Usop noleggiano dei battelli guidati da animali chiamati "Yagara bull" con cui girano per i canali della città. Scoprono anche che un gruppo di pirati è stato recentemente sconfitto da un gruppo di carpentieri che lavorano per la Galley La company. Successivamente i tre convertono l'oro di Skypiea in contanti. Incontrano un uomo che assomiglia ad Usop, e scoprono che si tratta di Kaku, uno dei carpentieri migliori della città. Due delle tre valige contenenti il denaro vengono rubate dalla Franky Family. Viene presentato il personaggio di Paulie il uqale restituisce a Usop le due valige rubate; Califa li invita a fare un giro del dock numero uno e gli racconta di come il presidente della ditta nonchè sindaco della città Iceburg ha fatto fortuna. Kaku, dopo aver visitato la Going Merry, afferma che essa non è più in grado di solcare i mari, ma Rufy non accetta l'idea che i migliori carpentieri al mondo non possano riparare la sua nave. Lui e Nami si accorgono inoltre che Usop è scomparso e che le due valige recuparate in realtà sono vuote. Nami si dirige alla Franky House e lungo la strada trova Usop ridotto in fin di vita. Quando tornano dagli altri, Rufy gli dice che la ciurma prenderà una nuova nave per proseguire il viaggio, ma l'unica cosa che Usop risponde è che in questo caso abbandonerà l'equipaggio. Nel frattempo si scopre che Iceburg è stato il bersaglio di un attentato, così Nami e Rufy decidono di andarlo a trovare. Franky in cerca di vendetta per quanto accaduto alla sua base ad opera di Rufy, Sanji, Zoro e Chopper. I carpentieri interrompono subito lo scontro e accusano la ciurma di Cappello di paglia di quanto accaduto al loro presidente. Anche Chopper si ritrova con il gruppo (all'appello manca solo Sanji) e insieme decidono che se vogliono capire cosa sia successo veramente devono ritrovare Robin. I pirati fanno irruzione nella sede della Galley company, proprio mentre la CP9 sta attaccando. Assieme a Paulie raggiungono la stanza in cui Iceburg è curato e vi trovano i membri della CP9. Rufy e gli altri chiedono a Robin di rimanere nella ciurma ma la ragazza rifiuta l'offerta. Robin abbandona l'edificio mentre Lucci mostra ai rimanenti il suo potere: grazie a un frutto Zoo Zoo può trasformarsi in un leopardo. Sconfigge rapidamente i presenti e li abbandona mentre l'edificio in preda alle fiamme sta lentamente crollando. Iceburg makes it clear to Nami that Robin wanted to recover the blueprints and to do that, she wanted her companions to leave the island without her. Nami rushes to tell Chopper so they can go looking for the rest of the crew. Paulie helps clear the name of the Straw Hats but doesn't tell the mob everything he knows. He gets the mob to follow Chopper so they can search for the rest of the crew. Nami goes her own way so she can rush to the Sea Train. As Nami nears the station, Sanji, ahead of her, approaches the train. Nami and the conductors are rescued by Paulie when the Aqua Laguna floods the main station. A man hands Nami a letter he found from Sanji. It informs her that Usopp, Franky, and he are on board the train that had just departed. Nami speaks with Kokoro and spots Luffy, stuck in between two buildings, in the back streets where the Aqua Laguna will hit first. Nami finally reaches Luffy and tells him that he needs to hurry before Robin reaches Enies Lobby. Luffy pushes apart the buildings he was stuck between and Paulie grabs them all so they can escape the Aqua Laguna's massive wave. Seeing how determined Luffy is to save Robin, Kokoro and Iceburg lends the Straw Hat crew the use of another sea train, Rocket Man. The Franky Family shows up, pleading with Luffy to let them join them because they'll do anything for their leader. The Rocket Man finally makes it out to sea. Paulie tells his fellow carpenters who the real culprits were. The Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La Company form an alliance. They miraculously pass through unscathed Aqua Laguna and the passengers rejoice. Sanji contacts the rest of the crew and fills them in on his current situation. Back in the Rocket Man, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Chopper get an outfit change; Nami shows off the weapon Usopp upgraded for her while he was still with them. Those on the Rocket Man encounter the discarded cars and Zoro slices them so they can pass. Zoro clashes with "Ship Cutter" T-Bone. The fight is short and Zoro joins the crew again in the Rocket Man. Yokuzuna the frog jumps onto the front of the train, knocking them from the rails. After Kokoro speaks with him, he joins the group. Luffy and the others finally catch up to Sanji, Usopp, and the rest of the Franky Family as they near Enies Lobby. Paulie sits down with the group and talks about their plan. Luffy doesn't bother to follow the plan, and slingshots himself beyond the gates before the train stops. L'assalto a Enies Lobby When they land on the Enies Lobby island, Nami tries her new weapon, the Perfect Clima Tact, on a bunch of marines. Together with the Straw Hats, they ride Sodom but get knocked off by a mortar shell and later transfer to Gommorah. When they reach the Courthouse, they find they've been blocked by the Baskerville. The Franky Family handles the Baskerville and together they proceed. As they wait for the bridge to be activated, they line up on the roof convincing Robin to accept their request to save her. When they confirm that the bridge will not be fully activated, only half, Kokoro voluntered her help using the Rocketman. The Rocketman uses the bridge as a ramp and Nami, together with her nakama, is grabbed by Luffy and they jump. As they land, Fukurou shows up declaring that a key is needed to uncuff Robin, which each agent holds. The crew decide to fight individually and search for an agent. Nami confronts Kumadori and makes a short conversation. She steals his key without him noticing, but can't escape from him. She is saved by Chopper and after running they see a fallen object, Sanji. As she finds out that Sanji's enemy is Kalifa, who is a woman, she confronts her blaming Sanji for his stupid chivalry, and being defeated. She starts at a disadvantage, becoming slippery by Kalifa's new devil fruit ability, the power to control bubbles. She finds the anti of its ability - the water. As Nami finds the anti of the DF powers, Kalifa starts to use rokushiki techniques. Nami casts a rainfall, using her new Clima Tact, and returns back to normal. She defeats Kalifa with a Thunder Lance Tempo and grabs the key. She is found by Franky and together they proceed. When she escapes through the tunnel, she is met by Kokoro, Chimney, and a sleeping Chopper. Water starts to flow through the passage they are in, and they run. They catch up with Zoro, Sogeking, and Sanji, who are also running from the rushing water. They are saved by Kokoro who turns into a mermaid. They find an escape ship and go into it. As they ride in their escape ship, they fight a bunch of marines to defend it. Unfortunately, their escape ship exlpodes. As Luffy defeats Lucci, their next problem is their escape ship. Nami hears a voice telling them to jump into the sea. They realize that the voice was the Going Merry and together, they jump all and finally escape. With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Le conseguenze di Enies Lobby Nami is later seen lounging by a pool while eavesdropping on Luffy and Coby's conversation with a Den Den Mushi about military technology (such as putting Kairouseki on the bottom of military ships) in order to discover how ships could cross the Calm Belt. When she heard them laughing and catching up on old times, she stopped listening to the conversation to give them some privacy. Later, she went to the victory party with the other Straw Hats, and Paulie complained about her swimsuit. After the party, she was upset to see that so much of the 100,000,000 had been spent on the party, and beat up Luffy over it. She was disappointed over not being able to buy furniture, but quickly forgot about it while going clothes shopping with Robin. Nami received her first bounty: 16,000,000. Out of all the Straw Hats, she is the only one complaining about receiving a bounty. It is found out that the photographer told her that he was a Water 7 reporter, so she willingly posed. During the discussion over Usopp's plans to return, Nami argued that Usopp should be allowed to return after Zoro raised his objections. When Usopp rejoins the crew, while both he and Luffy are crying over each other, she says, smiling through her tears, that they are both idiots. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Avventura sull'isola fantasma After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Nami and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. A mysterious storm then came out of nowhere. Nami, using her skills as navigator, navigated the ship out of harm's way. Nami and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. Wanting to explore for treasure, Nami decided to tag along with Luffy who decided to explore the ship. Sanji decided to tag along with them in order to keep an eye on Nami. There they met a skeleton named Brook, whose rude behavior left a very bad impression on Nami. Then Luffy asked Brook to join his crew which in turn the skeleton accepted. This shocked both Nami and Sanji. After climbing back down to the Thousand Sunny, Nami decided to join for dinner for which Brook decided to also join. Over dinner, Nami learned of the skeleton's past. Just as Brook was about to perform before Nami and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Nami couldn't do anything about it. At that moment, Franky then decided to show the crew a little present, the Mini Merry II. This pleased the crew very much that Nami decided to take out for test drive with Chopper and Usopp. However, while sailing on the little boat, Nami and her companions accidentally bumped into the moat of Thriller Bark and fell from the Mini Merry II into it. There, the three met the Cerberus which chased them until they hid in a tree. In the tree, the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Nami and her companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies which they luckily escaped from. They then came across Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. After dinner with the good doctor, in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. In the middle of it however, she gets attacked by an invisible being. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away, after seeing Nami naked. After the incident in the bathroom, Nami and her companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Nami and her companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Nami was very eager to find treasure that her mood completely changed from that when she learned about the previous revelation. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. Eventually, Nami, along with Usopp and Chopper, overhear Moriah about his plan of creating Oars the strongest zombie. Eventually, the trio are caught and make a run for it and soon have to fight a bunch of zombie bodyguards. During the battle, Nami is captured by Absalom. After being taken away, she is given sleeping pills and dressed in a white wedding gown. Sanji arrives and gains the upper hand against Absalom before Oars comes. As Sanji is distracted for a moment, Absalom seizes Nami, makes her invisible, and escapes to complete his wedding. Nami regains consciousness while Absalom is just about to kiss her, she then attempts to evade his kisses. Lola then arrives, initially attacking Nami for being chosen as Absalom's bride before attacking him to allow her to escape. Absalom shoots Lola down with his invisible Bazooka, but Nami then defeats him with one hit of Swing Arm, not realizing that he had been weakened from his fight with Sanji. Lola then revealed that she always knew Nami was a woman. On her way out, Nami passes over Franky's bridge and finds Perona loading treasure onto her ship in an attempt to escape. Perona plans on attacking Nami, but the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma arrives and apparently teleports Perona away when she attempts to attack him. He then asks Nami if Luffy has a brother, and she says he does in panic. Nami finally arrives at the battle against Oars and Moriah right at the time Franky is stormed by Oars. But one by one, the members are incapacitated, except for her and Usopp. As Oars is about to beat them, Luffy saves them almost instantly. He invokes a new form- Nightmare Luffy, which allows him to badly defeat Oars and Moriah inside. Lola's crew catches up to Luffy's crew and starts to cure the Straw Hats; Meanwhile, Brook is heavily injured. But Oars stand up to find, she and all of Straw Hats use a team tactics in order to break Oars' spine bone. However, Moriah uses his greatest power, Shadow Asgard to recover and prepares to finish everyone off. Using his Gears tactically, Luffy finally finishes Moriah off and faints from exhaustion and wounds, in the process giving everyone their shadows back and leaving Moriah unconscious but alive. Nami is seen in this time standing around with everyone and watch the result of battle. Nami then remembers Kuma is on this island and tells everyone. Meanwhile, Kuma reports that Moriah has failed to defeat Luffy and is badly wounded, he is ordered to kill everyone on Thriller Bark and evacuate the wounded Moriah. However, instead of outright killing everyone as his orders said, he offers everyone a deal, let him have Luffy's head (who cannot fight back now) and he'll leave everyone alone. The Straw Hats and everyone else on the island tell Kuma no way and he sets off his bomb-like Ursus Shock that badly wounds everyone. Soon after, Nami joins everyone in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (save for Zoro, who is still recovering from his wounds, and Nami is seen by his bedside) lead by Brook and his piano. Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his nakama, Laboon. Brook stops partying, cries, and reveals a Tone Dial which has the last song the Rumba Pirates ever performed together on it. Brook states that since he has new friends in Luffy and the others, he no longer needs the Dial and will give it to Laboon the next time they meet. Brook then asks if the Straw Hat crew invite is still good and Luffy says it is, Nami joins the others in a shocked response. After the funeral of Brook's shipmates, the Straw Hat crew, including Brook leave Thriller Bark but not before Nami receives a gift from Lola, which is a Vivre Card of Lola's mother. Luffy mentions he has a similar card of Portgas D. Ace. When the card he has was burning, Lola told him that Ace is in danger. When Nami asks Luffy about saving Ace, he declines and says that Ace can take care of himself. L'incidente dell'arcipelago Sabaody e la disfatta della ciurma di Rufy When the crew reached the halfway point of the Grand Line, Nami looked at her Log Pose and it was still pointing down meaning Fishman Island is right below them. Luffy, Robin and Brook took the Shark Submerge to look in the depths only to find a rabbit-like Sea King. Luffy defeated it which then upchucked a mermaid (Keimi) and a starfish (Pappug). Nami was surprised to see the mermaid in its existence. Keimi then told the crew that her friend named "Hatchin" has been captured and must be rescued. Nami told Keimi that they will rescue him if she could find a way to get to Fishman Island. At the kidnapper's hideout, a trap was being set. In the cage was the captive. When the crew saw that it was "Hatchan", five of the nine members were not exactly happy to see him. Despite all this, Nami agreed to get Hatchan freed from his situation. Keimi tried to free him herself only to be captured by the Macro Fishmen. Luffy then rescued Keimi and the crew then battled the Flying Fish Riders. They eventually freed Hatchan so that he can deal with the Macro Fishmen. After that battle, the leader Duval attacked the Straw Hat crew in his anger and Sanji soon defeated him. There was then a victory party taking place. Hatchan nervously asked Nami to have some Takoyaki without her beating him. Nami said that she still hadn't forgiven him from before, but tried some anyway and told him they were quite good. The crew then went to search for a man in which Keimi said would help with getting their ship to Fishman Island. When Nami saw some shopping malls, she went there with Robin to go shopping. She was listening to Robin talking about fishmen rights and how they lived their lives and when Robin finished Franky came and warned them that Keimi was captured and being sold. When she and Franky arrived at the auction house at Grove 1, Franky thought of getting Keimi back by force. Nami thought it would be easier to play by their rules by buying Keimi back with the money they have. That plan however was thwarted when Saint Charloss made a higher bid and thus, Keimi was sold. Hatchan was very mad at this. Luffy, along with the rest of the Rosy Life Riders then arrived. Hatchan wanted to stop Luffy from having to strike at the Tenryuubito for that would call upon an admiral. Saint Charloss then shot at Hatchan in hopes he could have another slave for free. Nami having heard the stories of fishmen discrimination was feeling upset for Hatchan but not as upset as Keimi was as she saw her friend getting killed. From this, Luffy then gave Saint Charloss a well deserved punch in the face. The auction house went silent and then fled except for Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law, who were amused by this. Hatchan was surprised to see Luffy defending him and Nami forgives Luffy for being himself as usual. After Keimi was freed, the auction house was surrounded by Marines which were defeated by Luffy, Kid, and Law. Everyone made their escape with Nami using Thunderbolt Tempo. After their escape, the Straw Hats went to Shakky's Rip-off Bar to recuperate where Silvers Rayleigh had told them that he was part of Gol D. Roger's crew. His mentioning that Buggy was in Gold Roger's crew with Shanks caused her (along with Zoro) to recall their unpleasant encounters with him in East Blue. Rayleigh tells the Straw Hats he needs at least three days to coat the Thousand Sunny, so he gave all of them Vivre Cards to locate him as he plans to move the ship. Just as the Straw Hats depart Shakky's Rip Off Bar and say their farewells to Shakky, Keimi, Pappug, and Hatchan, they are soon confronted by someone who appears to be Bartholomew Kuma. After fighting him for a short time, the Straw Hats, specifically Zoro, realize that who they're fighting may not be the real Kuma after all, but rather a Pacifista replica, as he hasn't used any of his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi abilities. Despite knowing he was not the real one, they still have difficulty injuring his body, which is harder than steel. When the Pacifista spotted Nami and attempted to fire on her with her beam Robin pounded his mouth shut with her powers, causing the beam to damage the Pacifista. Nami took advantage of the groggy cyborg by firing a Thunder Lance Tempo right through its torso, doing enough damage to make it go berserk. The rest of the fight was left to the three strongest members of the Straw Hats: Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. After the fight, most of the Straw Hats were left exhausted, but the arrival of Sentoumaru and another Pacifista, PX-1 forced them to flee. Nami split up with Sanji and Franky, but the Pacifista intercepted them. Kizaru arrives and attacks Zoro but Silvers Rayleigh deflects the blow, buying some time for Luffy to yell to his crew to escape, with the plan being to lay low, and survive for three days, and rendevous at the Thousand Sunny. Before this plan can be carried out however, Bartholomew Kuma appears, and using his Nikyu Nikyu powers, picks off the Straw Hats one by one, much to Luffy's dismay. Nami pleads to her captain for help, which is cut short when she suddenly seems to vanish into thin air. Weatheria After being sent flying for 3 days, Nami was revealed to have landed on a small sky island called Weatheria, where the study of weather is conducted. A local man named Haredas took her in and cared for her. She was later seen crying, stating that she wanted to go home. In order to cheer her up, Haredas showed Nami a special knot that caused wind to blow when pulled. Unamused, Nami took out her frustration on him. Later, the two are seen together as Nami observes Haredas doing business and the pair are shown again, with Haredas showing Nami "weather science". Later, Nami is imprisoned by the scientists for attempting to steal their experiments and information. Upon reading about Ace's death in the newspaper she breaks down sobbing, understanding the heartbreak that Luffy had gone through. Seeing this, the scientists let her free, but it turns out to be a ruse and she manages to escape by taking Haredas hostage. While running, she notes that Luffy had always been there to support his crew to the best of his capacity during their darkest hours, so now it is their turn to return the favor. Though her still-flowing tears caused Haredas to notesthat her "fake" tears were still flowing, to which she snaps back at him to shut up. While she and Haredas are escaping, she reads the article about Luffy returning to Marineford and gets frustrated at him for not thinking about the crew and only himself. Later, she is caught by the scientists, who reprimand her, but cries crocodile tears to make the scientists apologetic. She runs off, saying she forgives them and that she wants a house from them to live in. Shortly afterwards, she is informed by Haredas of the New World's strange weather and decides that she must learn all about it to be able to help her reckless captain, Luffy, reminiscing of her past experiences with him all the while. She asks Haredas to teach her about the weather ball, but he says that if it is used improperly, it could plunge the world into chaos. Nami then asks about the possibility of using it as a weapon much to Heredas' dismay. Saga del Nuovo Mondo Il gruppo si ritrova Dopo due anni passati a Weatheria, Nami fa finalmente ritorno alle isole Sabaody. In un bar scopre che esiste un gruppo di pirati che si finge la ciurma di Rufy e che la nuova base della Marina si trova ora nel Nuovo Mondo per decisione del nuovo grandammiraglio. I finti pirati di Cappello di paglia la minacciano dopo che il loro capitano è stato disprezzato dalla gatta ladra, ma al momento giusto arriva Usop che li attacca con la sua nuova arma. Nami e Usop lasciano il bar e cominciano a passeggiare pr l'isola, non prima che lei abbia colpito ancora gli impostori con un fulmine generato dal suo bastone. I due incontrano per caso Chopper, il quale è alla disperata ricerca di quella che crede essere Robin. Dopo averlo rassicurato del fatto che la donna rapita sotto i suoi occhi non è la vera Robin i tre si dirigono alla nave. Lì ritrovano anche la vera Robin, Franky, Rayleigh e Shakky. Rayleigh informa Nami che in qualità di navigatrice della ciurma deve essere a conoscenza di come si guidi una nave rivestita con la resina speciale. Arrivano anche Brook e, grazie all'aiuto degli uccelli giganteschi amici di Chopper, il mostruoso trio proprio al momento giusto, perchè alcune navi della Marina si stanno avvicinando alla Thousand Sunny. Nami ordina a Franky di ammainare le vele mentre il cyborg invece le stava spiegando. Finalmente tutto è pronto e la ciurma di Rufy si immerge per raggiungere l'isola degli uomini-pesce. Viaggio verso l'isola degli uomini-pesce Nami comincia a spiegare al resto dell'equipaggio le cose che devono sapere sulle navi rivestite, come ad esempio che può essere fatto un buco in caso di necessità senza che il rivestimento si disintegri ma troppi buchi assieme sarebbero fatali. Alle loro spalle i pirati di Caribù trainati da un'enorme mucca di mare si preparano ad abbordare e ad attaccare i pirati di Cappello di paglia. Raggiunta la Sunny l'animale riconosce Nami Rufy e Sanji e fugge via terrorizzato, portando con sé tutti i pirati e lasciando indietro il solo Caribù che ormai è già salito sulla nave di Rufy, e che viene legato per essere reso innocuo. Raggiunta una cascata sottomarina che li potrebbe portare molto più in profondità in poco tempo, i pirati incontrano un kraken. Nami propone di sfuggirgli usando il Coup de Burst, ma Franky sostiene che il rivestimento non reggerebbe. A questo punto Rufy, Zoro e Sanji vengono rivestiti con la stessa resina, escono dalla nave e sconfiggono il leggendario mostro. Raggunti i settemila metri di profondità incontrano molti altri mostri e scoprono anche che Caribù si è liberato, ma almeno a questo problema Franky rimedia in poco tempo imprigionandolo in un barile. A questo punto Nami ordina alla ciurma di allontanarsi con la nave dai numerosi vulcani sottomarini che, se dovessero eruttare, ucciderebbero tutti quanti, ma i problemi non sono finiti. Un mostro sta per ingoiare in un boccone la Thousand Sunny, che viene salvata da un gigantesco uomo-pesce (che poi si scopre chiamarsi Wadatsumi ed essere un nemico). All'improvviso appare una nave fantasma, l'Olandese volante, guidata dal capitano Vander Decken, il quale ha ordinato al gigante di salvare gli sconosciuti solo per potersi impadronire del loro tesoro. A salvare Nami e gli altri ci pensa il kraken, appena "addomesticato" da Rufy e da lui battezzato Surume, che colpisce violentemente Wadatsumi sconfiggendolo. I problemi non sono finiti però, perchè scampati a questo pericolo i vulcani iniziano ad eruttare. Nami orders Luffy to tell Surume to get far away from the volcano. However, Surume is already running away. She seems pleased that they are able to escape. She then notices that the magma is running down the side of the volcano to the ocean floor and that the currents were swirling due to the temperature differences. She says that they need to go a little farther to make it into a specific trench. When Franky sees something above the ship, Nami realizes that it is a rockslide caused by the volcano, effectively destroying the trench. When they reach the bottom of the trench, there is a bright light emmenating from an island. Nami confirms with the log pose that they have arrived at Fishman Island. She then tells Luffy to stop thinking about the food on the island and help her search for an entrance. When Hammond and the New Fishman Pirates show up, Nami looks uncomfortable seeing the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates on his neck. Hammond gives the crew two options: join the New Fishman Pirates or die. Knowing that Luffy will reject Hammond's offer of joining the New Fishman Pirates, she tells Franky to refuel the ship. She says that they don't stand a chance against the fishmen, as the water pressure is too strong. She then tells Franky about her plan to use the last of the ship's air in a Coup de Burst to get away from the pirates and charge right into Fishman Island. Avventura nel paradiso sottomarino Hammond non è soddisfatto della risposta che riceve da Rufy e si prepara ad attaccare la Thousand Sunny. Franky attiva il Coup de Burst e la nave attraversa in un lampo l'enorme bolla di resina che circonda l'isola degli uomini-pesce. La nave finisce preda di una corrente e la ciurma finisce per separarsi. Nami si ritrova con Franky e Robin, tuttavia si separano quasi subito per seguire i propri interessi, e Nami decide di andare a fare shopping. Raggiunge il negozio di Pappagu e decide di acquistare alcuni vestiti della Criminal. Successivamente ritrova Rufy, Usopp, Brook, Keimi e lo stesso Pappagu. Delle voci fuori dal negozio li attirano all'esterno; il re Nettuno in persona è giunto fin lì per invitarli al castello. Rufy chiede a Nami se sappia che fine hanno fatto gli altri; Nami gli risponde che Franky è andato alla ricerca dei parenti di Tom mentre Robin voleva cercare qualcosa riguardante i Poignee Griffe. Entrati nel castello, Rufy va subito alla ricerca di cibo e si allontana da Nami, Usopp e Brook. In seguito alle notizie della sparizione di alcune sirene (di cui vengono accusati) e della temibile predizione di madame Shirley le guardie cercano di arrestarli, ma l'intervento di Zoro è provvidenziale per salvare Usop, Nami e Brook. Dopo aver legato il re, le guardie e i ministri presenti, Nami si accorge che il Log Pose sembra essere guasto. Il ministro della sinistra afferma che un Log Pose semplice come quello non funziona nel Nuovo Mondo e si offre di spiegare come funzionano le cose in cambio della liberazione per sé e per gli altri. Quando i principi tornano a palazzo si rendono conto che è sotto il controllo dei pirati e allora li contattano con un lumacofono. Nami e gli altri ascoltano il messaggio di Jinbe per Rufy, e subito dopo sentono dei rumori sospetti provenire dalla torre in cui vive Shirahoshi. Vander Decken, Hordy Jones e i loro compagni invadono il palazzo reale. Nami vede il Jolly Roger di Arlong sul braccio di Jones, per cui si separa dagli altri. Prime versioni L'aspetto di Nami e la sua personalità (ed in parte la sua storia) è il risultato di un lungo processo di evoluzione passato tramite diversi personaggi. Il primo dei quali fu Silk, in Romance Dawn V.1, a cui seguì una ragazza di nome Ann in Romance Dawn V.2. Tutte e due le ragazze hanno distinte personalità che sembrano essere state incorporate in quella finale di Nami. Un fatto non del tutto chiarito è la cicatrice che Nami si procurò quando si pugnalò dove si trovava il tatuaggio di Arlong. Anche dopo che il tatuaggio fu rimosso la cicatrice rimase, ma il nuovo tatuaggio l'ha coperta. Ciò nonostante dal romanzo Loguetown si può vedere in una scena mentre fa il bagno, che il tatuaggio non ha coperto affatto la cicatrice che invece risulta essere ben visibile. Ciò può essere dovuto al fatto che quel romanzo è basato sulle idee e sullo stile di Oda, ma non è stato creato da lui, perciò la cicatrice visibile potrebbe essere un'idea che poi venne successivamente abbandonata. Secondo il databook One Piece Green, Nami era stata inizialmente concepita come una combattente equipaggiata con un'ascia da battaglia. Differenze fra anime e manga Nami viene introdotta nell'anime fin dal primo episodio. Compare sulla nave che viene attaccata da Albida e, mentre i pirati vanno all'assalto, lei si intrufola sulla loro nave per rubargli il tesoro. Dopo che Rufy sconfigge Albida, viene vista andarsene mentre Rufi e Kobi "calano" la loro scialuppa vicino alla sua. Successivamente viene di nuovo vista intrufolarsi nella base di Morgan con lo scopo di rubare la mappa per la Rotta Maggiore che scopre però essere già stata rubata dai pirati di Bagy. Nessuna di queste scene fu mostrata nel manga. Le vicende di Nami a Weatheria sono estese nell'anime: quando una tempesta si avvicina all'isola, Nami combina il potere del suo Clima-Tact con quello dei nodi del vento per dissolvere il temporale. Curiosità *Nel quarto sondaggio giapponese sui personaggi più amati della serie, Nami si è classificata sesta diventando anche il personaggio femminile più popolare. *Nami è una delle due persone a cui Rufy abbia affidato il suo prezioso cappello prima di un'importante battaglia. L'altra è Usop, ma solo durante il Davy Back Fight. *Nami ha un suo jolly roger, il quale porta la sua bandana, i suoi cappelli, una stella e fa l'occhiolino, la linguaccia e l'OK con una mano (questo gesto può significare denaro in giapponese). *Oda ha affermato che se la ciurma fosse una famiglia lei sarebbe la figlia. *Le sue due cose preferite sono i soldi e i mikan (tradotti spesso con mandarini). Mikan in Giappone sono un simbolo di prosperità, quindi è come se le piacessero i soldi e più soldi ancora. *Il suo cibo preferito è la frutta ed in particolare i mandarini. *Prima della sua apparizione nel manga, Nami era presente in diverse cover assieme a Rufy e ai pirati del Rosso sebbene fu Zoro il primo membro a uirsi a Rufy, e non lei. Questo probabilmente è dovuto al fatto che diversi suoi prototipi sono comparsi nelle prime versioni di One Piece. *Sebbene sia una dei membri fisicamente più deboli, Nami è in grado di far male a Rufy nonostante sia di gomma. Viste le situazioni probabilmente è solo un effetto comico, ma rispondendo a una domanda al riguardo, Oda rispose che Nami è in grado di ferire il suo "spirito". *Molti aspetti del suo personaggio ricordano quelli di una "strega", nome con cui veniva chiamata nel suo villaggo: la sua natura seduttiva, l'abilità di prevedere il tempo e controllarlo in certi aspetti con il suo Clima-Tact. Dopo aver assistito alle sue tecniche di combattimento alcuni personaggi si sono domandati veramente se fosse una strega. Curiosamente, gli abitanti di Weatheria sono tutti vestiti da maghi. *La moglie di Oda si è vestita da Nami al Jump Fest 2002. *In una SBS, alla domanda su quale fiore rappresentasse al meglio Nami, Yuriko Yamaguchi (la doppiatrice di Robin) ha risposto che assomiglia ad un girasole. *Oda ha affermato che se Nami vivesse nel mondo reale sarebbe di nazionalità svedese. *Nel capitolo 94 Nami prova diversi vestiti, uno dei quali è quasi identico al completo che porta Robin ad Alabasta. Riferimenti Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umano Categoria:Femmina Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Navigatore Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Pirati di Cappello di paglia